<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reintroductions Need to Be Made by tuesdaycoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295184">Reintroductions Need to Be Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming'>tuesdaycoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bringing Hamid into the fold, Double Penetration, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Handwaved Kobold Biology, Hemipenes, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Polykobolds, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Showing Off, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to be part of your traditions. I want to know you, Skraak. And your people. Whatever it is, I want them to accept me as your— well as yours, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Skraak leans in to rest the top of their head on Hamid’s, so he’s pressed into the warmth of their scaled neck. “It will take a couple days to set up. I’ll let you know.” </p>
<p>For the When in Rome Secret Santa 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Driaak/Draal, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Kobolds, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Skraak, Sassraa/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>When In Rome Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reintroductions Need to Be Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/gifts">escherzo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ez! Happy Secret Santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t easy to find these moments alone on an airship. Rarer still for them to stretch out like this. Hamid does stretch, hands reaching above his head and toes pointing. Even his tail flicks in the air, brushing against Skraak’s cheek to make them huff. Skraak moves as if to bat Hamid’s tail away, but catches it and strokes their hand along the length until they run out of room at the tuft on the end. Hamid lifts his hips up enough to make it feel like Skraak has to travel farther, keep their hand on him longer before Hamid flops back down contentedly. </p>
<p>“’S long.” Skraak remarks. They settle their hand on Hamid’s arse, not teasing, just resting. Hamid is torn on that. He’s sore, always is when Skraak finishes with him. No matter how little time they have to stretch him, Hamid insists on at least trying to fit both of Skraak’s cocks inside him. Someday, he’s sure they’ll get there. If he’d known Skraak would be so willing to sit with him after, he might have angled for trying harder this time, but this might be an equal trade. Hamid scoots closer, so he can rest the side of his head on Skraak’s hip. Skraak is still beside him, but they’re moving, tensing and relaxing like there’s a battle going on between their desire to stay and the need to get back to work, to the other kobolds who look to them for guidance. </p>
<p>It’s hard for Hamid to know sometimes, if Skraak finds them these little moments because these moments are all they have time for or if he’s just being hidden away from the other kobolds. From the entire ship really, though Hamid’s told Azu enough for her to understand the nature of his and Skraak’s relationship. If he’s allowed to call it that, and the problem with Skraak is that they’re so much like Grizzop in that Hamid knows he could ask, and would be told, exactly what he wants to know. There just isn’t any guarantee he’ll want it when he knows it. </p>
<p>The hand on his arse squeezes gently, and Hamid feels the echo of it in the marks on his hips where Skraak gripped him tight and pulled him close. The red marks where Skraak pressed the pads of their fingers firm, so careful not to curl them in and rend Hamid’s soft skin with their claws, were already beginning to bloom with fresh bruises. Hamid lifts his head and kisses Skraak’s elbow. He leaves his cheek there, resting against them. He is wanted. Of this, Hamid has irrefutable proof. </p>
<p>“Skraak?” they look over. Hamid can read them now, just a little. He thinks the look they give him is a fond one. “I know it isn’t— I mean, it isn’t that I mind it if I’m a secret. It’s just…am I? It’s sort of hard to tell.” Skraak frowns. “Not because you’re a kobold!” Hamid stammers over himself, “What I mean to say is, I’m trying to take my cues from you. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.”</p>
<p>Skraak opens their mouth to speak, closes it for a moment. Hamid can see them thinking. Sometimes he imagines he can see the words forming behind Skraak’s eyes, arranging themselves and rearranging as they tick through a tree of branching conversation until Skraak lands on the right words for the conversation they want to have. The corner of their mouth twitches up. “I don’t feel pressured by you.” They say. It’s a good sign. Their hand doesn’t move, and that seems like a good sign too. “There are certain…traditions we have. To introduce you to the other kobolds. I haven’t wanted to pressure you.” </p>
<p>Hamid sits up on his elbows, “No, no, you couldn’t!” He smiles at Skraak’s head tilt. “You aren’t.” Hamid corrects himself. “I want to be part of your traditions. I want to know you, Skraak. And your people. Whatever it is, I want them to accept me as your— well as yours, I suppose.” Hamid’s voice tips up at the end, almost a question. It might be one, asking permission to call himself Skraak’s, no matter that he’d been called <i> Mine.</i> not half an hour ago. </p>
<p>It takes a few seconds for Hamid’s embarrassment to catch up to him, and he has to look away from the leveled, evaluating stare Skraak gives him. When he does, Skraak leans in to rest the top of their head on Hamid’s, so he’s pressed into the warmth of their scaled neck. “It will take a couple days to set up. I’ll let you know.” Hamid presses a kiss to Skraak’s throat and is rewarded with a noise that reverberates down through him. “Already?” Skraak chuffs a laugh when that gets Hamid out from under him, eyes wide and eager, all thoughts of soreness placed to the side. “Greedy. Come here.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Hamid does his best not to bring it up again over the next few days. This is made easier by the sense that Skraak is certainly doing <i>something</i> around the airship that keeps them busy, but all Hamid can really tell is that whatever it is it’s keeping Skraak from having what little time they eke out to spend together normally. </p>
<p>On the first day, Skraak catches him in the narrow space that separates the few cabins still fit for living in after Earhart’s jettisoning of comfort. Hamid had been a little disappointed in the beginning that Skraak wasn’t familiar with kissing, but they've managed a few tricks over the last few weeks that have more than put it out of his mind. Skraak presses their snout into the soft, warm skin under Hamid's jaw and hums. "Is everything alright, Skraak?" Skraak nods, draws back. Hamid squeezes their arm, and they continue out to the deck, Hamid blinking in their wake. </p>
<p>On the second, Hamid glances around for the third time to see Tadyka glaring daggers at him from across the deck, and trips over his words while talking to Azu. "I really do think the bow bar could work if we buckled it all-- oh dear." Azu frowns at him, follows his gaze and takes a step toward Tadyka that has them starling and scurrying off. "Oh, that's--"</p>
<p>"Is there something going on, Hamid?" Azu's concern is written plainly, but Hamid can't find the words to reassure her when he isn't sure himself. It doesn't do much to alleviate the nervous pit in his stomach when Driaak makes a point to pat Hamid's shoulder when they pass him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. She'll come around." </p>
<p>"Come around?" Driaak is already heading off by the time Hamid's words catch up to his thoughts, "To me? To what-- what can I do?" He is left fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves, assuring Azu that no, really, he's fine. It's just growing pains with the Kobolds, and that isn't a lie at all. </p>
<p>The third day, Hamid lasts almost through the afternoon before realizing he hasn't seen a single kobold. He is restless at dinner. Oscar so clearly wants to pry. It is a rare gift that he doesn't, held back, Hamid thinks, purely by the measured looks Zolf keeps tossing him. Hamid almost wishes Oscar would ask anyway, if only so he could admit to them all that he has no idea where the kobolds are either so if they could all stop staring and raising their eyebrows, that would be swell. </p>
<p>When Skraak wakes him up in the middle of the night, they at least have the decency to look guilty about it for a moment. "I finished getting everything ready," Skraak's hand on Hamid's skin would be nice if they weren't trailing down his arm to pull his blanket down. "Wake up." </p>
<p>Hamid fights back a groan and flops over so he can look at Skraak from under a lifted elbow. "The thing with the other kobolds?" Skraak nods, "to make them like me?" A shrug. Hamid huffs. He sits up and just sits for a moment while he waits for his brain to leave his pillow and float up to his skull again. "Let me get dressed for them." </p>
<p>Skraak rolls his eyes. "You're fine. Come on." If it weren't so late, Hamid would be more inclined to disagree, but if the others agreed to this ungodly hour, he could hardly be blamed for being underdressed. </p>
<p>It helps that Skraak holds his hand as they lead Hamid out and down, into the cargo hold where boxes have been strategically stacked and space cleared for a little room to have been made in the center of things. Hamid thinks, as he glances around the space, that his brain might still be on his pillow after all. </p>
<p>"Hamid," Skraak starts to speak,</p>
<p>"Skraak, what is this?" Hamid steps over their words. The kobolds, all six of them, are scattered across the far end of the room they've made here in the heart of the airship. Natuun and Meerk huddled together, whispering. Sassraa leaning on a crate barely managing to look bored. Tadyka and Driaak looking between each other, Skraak, and Hamid in turns, and Draal almost vibrating where he sits. There is a low table spread with a dark blanket. For his comfort, Hamid's mind supplies. It is, should be, a ludicrous thought. He turns to face Skraak. "Is this--"</p>
<p>"I have brought Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan here before you all," Skraak looks at Hamid as he speaks, addressing everyone but him, "in the absence of our Elders, so he might be approved as my nest mate. Which he has asked for." Hamid opens his mouth to speak, and closes it again. "If he still wishes it," Skraak tilts his head, just so, "I would show you that he is mine, and how he might serve the nest." </p>
<p>"Serve the nest?" Hamid squeaks out. </p>
<p>"Not all the time. Only if you want." Skraak's words are for Hamid now, low and slow, careful to make sure they're understood. It is a sharp contrast to the quick Draconic that Hamid understands but doesn't often speak for fear of sounding foolish. They wait for an answer. Hamid is beyond doubt that if he said a word of discomfort or regret, Skraak would take him back to his room without hesitation and no more would be spoke of it. Already, Hamid had heard more words from Skraak's lips in one go than ever before. And he had asked for this, no matter that he hadn't quite understood what he was asking for. He nods.</p>
<p>"Yes," Hamid clears his throat and raises his voice, "Yes, Skraak, I would be your nest mate." A pause to make sure he hasn't butchered whatever ritual he's found himself the centerpiece of. </p>
<p>"Good." It is impossible to mistake Skraak's smile. Hamid mirrors it as he is divested of his clothing, glad now that Skraak didn't let him change so there are only two layers to worry about. </p>
<p>When Hamid laid down on the low table, he closes his eyes and pulls his legs up and apart for Skraak to fit between. "You're alright." Skraak says. It could a question if Hamid wants it to be. He doesn't. He is. Skraak raises their voice. "Hamid is halfling and dragon both," they say, swiping a hand over the thin scales bunched over Hamid's hip, drawing attention and proving they are allowed to touch him there. "He doesn't open like some of us, but this helps." Hamid opens his eyes to see Sassraa is already beside them to hand Skraak a bottle of slick. Hamid has to hold in a laugh. They've been preparing. He wonders if Cel helped or if Sassraa knicked it. Sassraa shows him their teeth and manages, in their particular way, to look smug. Cel helped. </p>
<p>Skraak's careful fingers working him open is familiar territory when they have time, and time is in abundance here. Hamid feels the eyes on him and plucks the knot in his chest loose. He is hyper aware of being, not just on display, shown off. It's hard to miss when Skraak puts gentle pressure on his leg to move it to a better angle, easier for Driaak and Natun to see. Hamid pulls one leg up toward his chest and holds it under his knee with one hand. Skraak chuffs. "Good. They should see how well you do." Hamid feels his face grow flush, and wonders how well the kobolds can see the red of his cheeks in the lamplight.</p>
<p>Draal is the first to come close as Skraak fits another finger into Hamid and starts to scissor them. Hamid groans, and hears Draal suck in a breath beside him. "How does it feel?" It's hard to tell which one of them Draal is actually asking, but Hamid grabs on to this, something to focus on as he presses back against Skraak's fingers. </p>
<p>"Good," Hamid says, "it's always good." Draal's fingers twitch. It strikes Hamid that the kobolds haven't put on their usual nods toward mammalian dress. He lets himself look, really look, at Draal for what might be the first time. They're thicker than Skraak. With rounded shoulders and a long neck, like they'd spent ages hunched over a lab bench. Where Skraak's scales split to reveal his cocks, the scales around Draal's entrance shine with slick. Hamid puts his free hand out, and looks to Skraak. </p>
<p>Skraak doesn't quite raise an eyebrow, but their head crooks. They nod. Hamid touched the side of Draal's leg, and they startle just a bit, eyes so focused on the way Skraak's hand moves. "I could show you?" Hamid asks, voice high. There is a pause, like the room taking a breath, before Draal nods and shuffles closer so when Hamid trails his fingers along to their entrance he doesn't have to stretch his arm. Hamid matches Skraak's movements as best he can. He can tell he's got it when Skraak's rhythm shifts and Hamid realizes Skraak is touching Draal through him, exactly as Draal likes to be touched. Hamid understands that Skraak <i>knows</i> how Draal likes to be touched. He thinks he could be jealous of that if he worked at it. There are better things to be working at. </p>
<p>Draal hisses and bucks on Hamid's hand and Skraak twists their fingers inside him, inside them both, until Draal comes. Draal clutches at Hamid's wrist, stilling him while they shake, and it's as if a dam is broken for the rest of the kobolds who crowd around. "Look," Skraak says, "at how well he's doing." Hamid is distracted by a clawed hand on his chest as Draal steps back and Meerk moves into the space they left. </p>
<p>"Come here," Skraak helps Hamid sit up, resting the whole of his back against Skraak's chest. "He's ready for me now, see?" Hamid has to blink away sweat to see the kobolds gathered at his table, eyes greedy and roaming over him. </p>
<p>Hamid tips his head back onto Skraak's shoulder to ask softly, "Am I allowed to ask--" Skraak hums, "Can they touch me?" Skraak pauses, almost as if they hadn't expected Hamid to want that, had designed this to keep him seen and not touched. "I liked touching Draal. I want--" Hamid looses his words when Skraak scrapes a claw over his chest, considering. </p>
<p>"Meerk," Skraak says, still looking into Hamid's eyes. "Listen." </p>
<p>When Skraak twists one of Hamid's nipples, he cries out, a gasp of surprise and pleasured pain. "He's loud." Meerk grins. </p>
<p>"No blood," Skraak tells them, "But he can be as loud as he wants down here. No one can hear him." </p>
<p>Sassraa cuts in. "Tested it myself." Hamid has to tear his gaze away to look at her, and she is staring directly at him, a challenge. He is suddenly very sure there was no need for Sassraa to steal anything from Cel. </p>
<p>Skraak nods, acknowledging her. "Hm. So you can," they hitch Hamid up so they can slide one of their cocks inside him without warning so he cries out and closes his eyes, "make him be loud."</p>
<p>Meerk delights in it. Hamid is all too happy to let himself be taken, head lolling back as Skraak thrusts into him and Meerk scrapes pebbles lines into his torso. Someone, he doesn't look to see, just shudders, wraps a hand around his cock. Skraak's voice is too steady above him. Hamid clenches around them, just to hear them bite back a gasp in the middle of their sentence. "The skin moves easy," Skraak says, directing the hand around him to stroke Hamid, "sort of twist, yeah. Just like that." </p>
<p>"He's soft." Hamid startles a little at how close Natun's voice is when they speak. Not the hand around him, Hamid glances down to see it's Sassraa now if it wasn't before, but a finger running up his shoulder, letting the movement of Skraak's thrusts rub their finger over the edge where Hamid's scales meet his skin. </p>
<p>"He's mine." Skraak puts a hand under Hamid's chin to tip his head back so the lamplight just manages to catch the sheen of the scales set into Hamid's skin there. "See? He likes this."</p>
<p>“He still will? Even when he’s big?” To Hamid, it feels like the room takes a breath. He remembers the steady look Skraak gave him when they first discussed this, that distant possibility of Hamid's ancestry.</p>
<p>Skraak uses a claw to tilt Hamid’s face toward his, takes in his wide eyes and slack face, open and panting. “Yeah.” Skraak says. “Even when he’s big.” And Hamid keens in his arms, and comes into Sassraa's palm.</p>
<p>The cock inside him stills, and Hamid reaches back. "No," he catches his breath, "it's okay. Keep going." He doesn't know who suggests it in the end. Natun itching to touch, Sassraa and her bottle of slick, himself stammering and eager for this to be the time he manages to take all of Skraak inside himself.</p>
<p>Skraak, perhaps, with a nip to Hamid's ear and a growl when they reposition him into his back, arse hanging off the table so Sassraa and Natun can both fit their fingers into him in turn. Hamid is stuffed full of them, head full of cotton and pure sensation as he is jabbed at and prodded open. He knows he is doing well. </p>
<p>As Skraak's second cock presses in, Hamid turns his head to the side and grasps for something to hold. His hand finds Sassraa's, slippery but sure. She holds onto him, lets him squeeze. "It's so much." He tells her. </p>
<p>She grins. "It gets easier to take what you're not made for." </p>
<p>Past her, Hamid can see Driaak fucking into Draal while they watch Skraak take him apart. Driaak gives him a thumbs up, echoed by Draal below him, and Hamid's laughter breaks into a moan. </p>
<p>Tadyka stands to the side, tight lipped, arms crossed. Hamid plants his feet on the table so he can press back against Skraak, and watches Tadyka's hips hitch forward. If she truly hated this, Hamid thinks, she would have turned away, or her eyes would be focused anywhere other than where he and Skraak are joined. "Tadyka." Hamid says. Her eyes snap to him. Beside him, still holding Hamid's hand, Sassraa snorts. "Let me?" It's difficult to nod toward her entrance, though it shines just as Draal's had, but Hamid manages to flick his tail. He thinks if she were warm blooded, Tadyka might blush. </p>
<p>Tadyka doesn't move until Skraak looks up from Hamid, "He wants it," they say. </p>
<p>"He's half formed." Tadyka sneers. "A dragonling you let <i>hoard</i> you." </p>
<p>"You would hoard me." Skraak's voice is level. "I am worth hoarding." Tadyka's expression cracks, and she shuffles forward, close enough for Hamid to reach out and draw her close. The angle is difficult, but he manages to get his mouth on her.</p>
<p>Tadyka rocks against his face, and he does his best to lick into her, mirroring the pace Skraak sets and flicking his tongue. When she comes, it's with Skraak's name on her lips, and Hamid smiles, doesn't wipe his face clean of her. "Yes," he says, licks his lips, "me too."</p>
<p>When she leans down to knock his forehead with her snout, an apology, an acceptance, Skraak grinds into Hamid and holds themself there as they come. Hamid's free hand flies up to the back of Tadyka's neck and she doesn't try to tug away while he groans at the feeling of being filled. When Skraak is finished and Hamid can breathe, he lets go and she stays there for one more moment before retreating so Hamid can be gathered up by Skraak. </p>
<p>"Good job." Skraak says softly, and smooths the damp hair from Hamid's brow. "You're alright?" Hamid nods. He is touched, briefly, by each kobold as they slowly filter out while Skraak soothes the marks they left and sets Hamid's clothes to rights. By the time they are finished, Hamid is fighting sleep.</p>
<p>"They like me then?" He yawns.</p>
<p>Skraak snorts and puts his chin over Hamid's head. "Yes, Hamid." It's near morning, but they have made sure Hamid's schedule is clear for sleep. "You're-- alright then? With being mine?" </p>
<p>Even half asleep, Hamid rolls his eyes. "Nest mate, was it?" Skraak has the decency to look sheepish. "Next time, tell me ahead of time? Oh! And ask Cel. I think Sassraa would like that."</p>
<p>"Sure, Hamid."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>